


A Rose by Any Other Name

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A devil's sense of smell has its perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose by Any Other Name

He couldn't help but think that when humans had lost their sense of smell with the march of evolution, they had lost precious information in their fight against devils. For instance, he was currently with a group of Devil Hunters clearing out a gigantic network of nests in an abandoned maze of an ancient hospital. The humans had radios and hand signals to communicate with one another. He, on the other hand, just needed to sniff the air to gather a ton of useful information: enemy concentration, location, type, and the state of well-being of his nearby companions, including Eva, even if he would rather ignore her scent for now.

It was not that Eva smelled bad. Quite the contrary. He could in fact tell, just from a slight nuance in her body's odour, that she was in her fertile days. As a man, he was not even supposed to know. As a devil, it turned him right on. There was a reason he was keeping his long coat on today despite the heat.

"You're sure there's more shit in here?" a red headed young man armed to the teeth asked, losing patience.

Sparda nodded and sniffed, then immediately regretted it as he grew even harder. "Yes. Quite a few nests, in fact."

"Tch." He grabbed his radio. "Kiku, how's it going outside?"

After a second of static, the sniper's voice came in through the radio. "They've stopped coming out like panicking dogs. Are you done?"

"Not yet. Sit tight up there."

"Roger that."

Eva touched Sparda's hand as the redhead reattached the radio to his shoulder, making the devil shiver. This mission could not end soon enough.

* * *

By the time Eva finally parked in front of the house after the mission, Sparda thought he would explode. Trapped in a car with the windows rolled up with Eva's scent tormenting him was some sort of sweet, twisted nightmare.

"Sparda?"

He was tempted to just grunt and exit, but decency demanded he at least answer her. He turned his head to do just that, only to collide with Eva as moved in and planted a wet kiss on his lips. Sparda made a rather undignified noise as he sank into the seat with Eva half on top of him. "Eva?"

She pulled back just enough to give him a sultry look that a succubus would have qualified as "run of the mill" but that nearly made Sparda lose control right there.

"Let's go inside," she said in a low voice, a hand on his chest, and Sparda had to refrain from flying her out the car and through the bedroom window.

* * *

They didn't even made it to the bedroom.

In fact, Sparda barely let Eva remove her filthy boots before he caught her in a tight hug from behind, bringing her right hand to his mouth to kiss it frantically. With her arm raised, he caught a whiff of her sweat under the chemical flowers of her cheap antiperspirant and it only made him more hungry for her, for her scent, for her whole being.

Eva moaned softly as Sparda kissed his way down her arm, his other arm wrapped around her chest. "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?" he asked quickly before raining kisses on the back of her neck, nuzzling aside the thick braid holding her hair away while on mission.

Eva wanted to tell him she knew that he knew that she was in her fertile days, that she had figured out how he knew, and that far from disgusting her, it wildly aroused her when she could turn him on like that just by being there at his side. But at that moment, Sparda grazed his teeth against the crook of her neck and all she could say was "I want you so much."

Without further ado, Sparda lowered them to the floor. Once there, he raised Eva's hips to be able to open her thick black jeans and pulled them down just enough to allow himself access. Sensual undressing could wait another day. He wanted Eva, she wanted him, and judging from the smell coming from her sex that made him lick his lips, they both needed it right now.

He wasted no time. He opened his pants and pushed them down just far enough to get his cock out right before slipping it into Eva's slick and wet sex. She let out a loud groan from the sheer girth of him, but when he offered her a hand and she took it to suck, teasing, the tip of his index finger, he knew she was all right. Even if he was not.

"My lady, I... might not last long."

Hearing this, Eva squeezed around him, looking up hungrily at him as she sucked harder on his finger, as if daring him try and make it last.

He did not manage.

He grabbed onto her torso and pulled her tight against him, nearly keeping her from breathing, as he flooded her insides with his seed. She twisted in his grip, trying to turn enough to kiss him. Leaning over her shoulder, he kissed her hungrily, sucking and nibbling on her tongue until he was spent. "Forgive me," he moaned as he pulled from the kiss.

"Don't worry," Eva said, planting kisses along his jawline. "Just touch me."

He gladly did, using one arm to hold Eva up against him as he caressed her over the rough, durable clothes she wore when hunting. Using her moans and sighs as guides, he closed his eyes and let his hand explore the expense of her back, her tense shoulders, the soft roundness of her breasts, the ticklish sensitivity of her stomach, the small indent of her navel. When he made it to the thick blond curls of her groin, Eva was squirming under his touch and trying to ride his cock, still inside her and hard anew for her, though in truth, he had barely faltered earlier.

With a grin, he gave her clit a gentle poke, making her grunt in frustration. It was entirely wet, and already engorged with blood, so after that initial touch he began rubbing it with his fingertips. "You smell so good," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. The heady scent of her arousal only became more intense as he began thrusting inside her in addition to rubbing her most sensitive spot. He wished he could drown in that scent, bury his face between her legs and blissfully remain there forever.

Her scent gained another intoxicating note as she came, gripping his hands and his sex tightly. He felt as if drunk when he came himself, for the second time, cradling his beloved Eva in his arms as he lowered her to the floor again, covering her body with his to protect her and press soft kisses on the side of her face.

With a bit of contortion, Eva managed to turn herself on her back without dislodging Sparda from inside her so she could kiss him in return, lazily sucking on his upper lip. "I have no work for the next three days," she whispered against his lips before grinning mischievously. 

Sparda responded to that grin in kind.


End file.
